LA HUIDA
by Gizah
Summary: Terrytanas, aquí les presento mi regalo del 14 de Febrero para Terry. Es un oneshot o minific No Apto para Menores por su contenido sexual . Ojalá les guste! :::Verónica, Yume-Xan::: G R A C I A S por su Amistad!


"**LA HUÍDA****"**

_Por__:_ Gizah

**ADVERTENCIA:** _A continuación se detallan escenas con alto contenido sexual. Se deja a su criterio la lectura o No de la misma._

Con un quejido Candy se hincó ante el altar, de reojo miró como la Tía-Abuela Elroy revoloteaba como una mariposa a su alrededor acomodándole la larga cola de su vestido de novia, mientras que de enfrente yacía la madre de Neil y Eliza Leagan, ajustándole la corona de flores de azahar que sostenía el velo de encaje que adornaba a la rubia y rizada cabellera.

—La "casi" esposa de mi hijo, debe lucir como una reina. No olvides que estás a punto de ser una "Leagan". —_le dijo a la Pecosa la elegante Sarah Leagan antes tomar su lugar como madre del novio en la capilla._

Hasta ese momento la novia fue consciente del "peso" que representaba ese velo en su cabeza y en su vida. La equivocada decisión empezó hacer eco en la mente de la abrumada novia.

No muy lejos de ahí otro ser también era atormentado por sus pasadas y erróneas decisiones. Apenas se había instalado en el hotel cuando experimentó un agudo abatimiento. Y fue tan fuerte la opresión en su pecho que decidió rentar un caballo para salir a montar, su cuerpo y mente demandaban urgentemente ese escape físico, esa liberación emocional.

Su incapacidad para vivir sin ella lo estaba enloqueciendo, por eso no soportó un minuto más sin buscarla, tenía que dar con aquella Pecosa, tenía que calmar aquella necesidad interna que no sólo lo alteraba sino, que lo precipitaba a un estado salvaje, ese demonio que siempre había formado parte de él que lo consumía lentamente y que sólo Candy había logrado exorcizar.

Por eso regresó a Chicago con la idea de luchar por los deseos no alcanzados, para buscar la vida anhelada, y sobre todo para reencontrarse con la mujer que había dejado ahí y que no había logrado olvidar. Terry Grandchester no pudo cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Candy. No logró ser feliz, ni tampoco aceptó casarse con Susana Marlowe. En lugar de ello, descubrió que se había convertido en un incompatible social. No tenía paz, era infeliz… Buscaba algo, continuaba buscando, llevaba tantos meses buscando llenar ese vacío. Y ese algo, solamente ella se lo había dado: ternura, amor, alegría y felicidad. Solamente Candy había colmado sus emociones y despertado sus pasiones. Galopaba tranquilamente por la calle cuando sus pensamientos fueron arrasados por la voz de un vendedor de periódicos.

**¡La hermosa heredera "Candice White Andlay" por fin se casa…"!**—_gritaba el pequeño vocero._

Incluso después de casi dos años de ausencia, la mera mención de su nombre conseguía que se le acelerara el pulso. Y al escuchar el inverosímil anuncio, el aristócrata se detuvo frente al chiquillo que a grito abierto informaba los titulares del diario.

— ¿Estás seguro, de lo que dices muchacho? ¿En verdad se ha casado? —_desesperado indagaba mientras le arrebataba el periódico._

*****

En la iglesia ante decenas de personas, Neil no se preocupó de emitir un evidente bostezo por la suave liturgia del párroco, a su aburrimiento no le importaban el esplendor y el simbolismo del sacramento del matrimonio, para el moreno ese acto simplemente significaba una transacción económica.

A Neil Leagan solamente le urgía escuchar del sacerdote: _"Los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia"_. Solamente la última frase le provocó un suspiro de impaciencia, pues la turbada necesidad de probar los labios de Candy lo despertó de ese hastío que le causaba la imagen y voz del cura.

Candy estaba muy tiesa a su lado, mirando fijamente hacia la imagen del "Creador" en silencio le imploraba por un milagro que la salvara de esa vida que no había elegido voluntariamente. Si estaba cometiendo un error le pedía una señal para evitar arruinar su vida.

*****

A pesar de ser uno de los días más fríos del invierno, Terry estaba en la acera frente a la iglesia, se acercaba para poder ver con claridad hacia el otro lado de la calle. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba allí exponiéndose a las inclemencias del tiempo. Hacía tanto frío que no le habría sorprendido que comenzara a nevar de un momento a otro.

Las esperas no eran de su agrado, y menos aún si estas transcurrían en la intemperie abrazado por un gélido viento y jineteando a un inquieto caballo. Sabía que no tenía derecho de estar ahí, pero acababa de regresar de Londres, un año antes había dejado New York con la meta de empezar una nueva vida; pero ni el sacrificio de olvidar a Candy, ni la promesa que le hizo a la rubia los pudo concretar. Ni siquiera ahora estaba seguro de cuál de aquellos dos objetivos había sido en el pasado, su máxima prioridad.

La amenazante nevada llegó justo cuando una campanada sonó, y ahora le resultaba difícil ver a causa de los copos de nieve, y tras el sonido de las campanadas su corazón se desbocó, temía que fuera demasiado tarde y que la ceremonia ya hubiese terminado. Al no poder adivinar lo que sucedía en el interior de la capilla se encontró aproximándose a la puerta.

Mientras se acercaba la nieve seguía cayendo y se amontonaba sobre los hombros de su gabán, y en cuestión de segundos llegó a la conclusión de que esa curiosidad no era más que una gran osadía. Sabía que estaba ahí para enfrentar a Candy, para pedirle una nueva oportunidad, le diría que sin ella no tenía sentido ningún sacrificio, aquella promesa era un flagelo que le esfumaba el valor a su vida.

*****

El sacerdote le preguntó a la rubia que si aceptaba a Neil como marido, y después de un largo silencio que inquietó a todos inclusive al cura, la rubia seguía sin contestar, no entendía porque habían repiqueteado las campanas. Como respuesta Candy dejó escapar un fuerte lamento, era como si estuviera levantando un costal lleno de problemas. Y justo en ese momento la puerta que daba a la calle se abrió tras un estruendo. El relinchar de un caballo desde el umbral de la iglesia la sobresaltó. Todos los invitados enfocaron su vista hacia la entrada.

La forma en que Terry fue perfilándose poco a poco, era la de un hombre enamorado, firme, osado y audaz. Estaba enfundado en un grueso abrigo con una elegante bufanda. Incluso vestido con ropa civil ofrecía un aspecto imponente, con su abrigo negro ceñido a sus anchos hombros, sus pantalones de gamuza resaltaban sus poderosas piernas. Todo el mundo se quedó perplejo con las inoportunas campanadas, pero ahora la mayoría de los invitados estaban con la quijada en el suelo, mientras que a los amigos de la Pecosa se les dibujó la sonrisa al ver la imagen que ante ellos se presentaba.

Al aristócrata su instinto de depredador lo llevaba a concentrarse en la novia para apoderarse de ella, pero su incapacidad para llegar a Candy lo dejó como un barco sin timón en mitad de una tormenta. Y ese miedo y esa desesperación lo hicieron gritar a todo pulmón su nombre:

— ¡Candy!- _ese grito desesperado pero tan lleno de amor retumbó por todo el santuario._

Ahí estaba al ras del marco de la puerta, montado a caballo mirando fijamente a la angelical figura que estaba de rodillas ante el altar. Los copos de nieve le azotaban la cara, pero él no parecía notarlos, ni tampoco parecía sentir el frío, solamente sentía el dolor de aquella imagen; su Candy estaba uniendo su vida a otro hombre.

Terry resistió el impulso de meterse precipitadamente, pero desde ahí de manera lenta y majestuosa, con toda la altivez de la que fue capaz, y haciendo gala de la compostura y con toda la potencia de su voz gritó:

—Soy consciente de que llego en el momento menos oportuno… ¿Supongo que he llegado a tiempo o no?... —_dijo Terry sin parpadear con su mirada fija detrás de ella._

El corazón de Candy se detuvo, pegó un salto y empezó a acelerarse. Se quedó pasmada, la conmoción le destrozó los nervios y bloqueó sus pulmones. Aquella voz profunda y retumbante hizo que sus verdes ojos se apresuraran a buscarlo. Se puso de pie y volteó a verlo, aún en la distancia sus ojos se encontraron fugazmente, la mirada más oscura y penetrante que había visto en su vida la sorprendió tanto, hasta el hecho que le costara respirar.

Encontrar así a Candy le impactó de sobremanera, nunca la creyó capaz de casarse con alguien más… y mucho menos con Neil. Y a pesar de que las evidentes circunstancias indicaban que Candy ya no era asunto suyo, su primer y casi irrefrenable impulso fue el de zarandearla con enojo. Deseaba sujetarla inclusive de su cabellera para sacarla de la iglesia aunque fuera arrastras, para colocarla en su caballo y llevársela. Indudablemente lo haría, pero él quería darle a ella la oportunidad de encontrar su propio destino; quería dejarla en completa libertad para que ella hiciera su propia elección para cuando la hiciera, fuera sólo y completamente suya.

Candy al ver que los varoniles labios le esbozaban una sonrisa. Sintió que la felicidad crecía en su interior y amenazaba con convertirse en una carcajada. La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y vio su seductora sonrisa de medio lado.

Pero la tolerancia no se contaba entre las virtudes de Terry; siempre se le había descrito como indomable e intrépido. Ni en los momentos más críticos había tolerado intromisiones en su vida, y debía encontrar la forma más rápida de comunicárselo a su amada Candy.

— ¿Ves lo mismo que estoy viendo yo? — _preguntó Annie arrastrando las palabras_.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Mis ojos me engañan! — _respondía Patty mientras se quitaba sus lentes para observar mejor._

— ¿Por qué tenía que volver precisamente ahora? —_Al ver de quien se trataba inmediatamente Archie manifestó su enojo._

— ¡Terruce Grandchester! —_Dijo sorprendida Eliza_— ¡No puedo creer que haya tenido el descaro de presentarse aquí!

— ¿¡Qué osadía… qué escándalo provocará!? Usted lo tiene que evitar Tía-Abuela Elroy —_le exigía la madre de los Leagan a la matriarca del Clan Andlay._

— ¡Ese hombre tiene la desfachatez más absoluta! —_añadió Elroy con tono siniestro. Echaba fuego por los ojos al mirarlo._

—Es un espectáculo impresionante —_dijo Albert ante la expresión atónita de todo el mundo_.

Neil frunció el ceño, clavó los ojos en Candy, pero luego con un estremecimiento apartó la mirada, pues su mente fue invadida por el desagradable pensamiento de la huída de "su novia".

Candy evitó la mirada del moreno, temía revelar sus deseos y emociones. Entonces se enfocó hacia Albert, ante el cual se sonrojó, él la miró de forma comprensiva. El rubio supo al instante que su hija adoptiva había recapacitado y había decidido rebelarse al destino impuesto para entregarse a su vida anhelada.

Neil se quedó mirando a Candy con los ojos muy abiertos, ya entonces ella le sonreía alentadoramente a sus amigas. Con su mirada llena de lágrimas Patty mostraba sus hermosos ojos aún descubiertos por las gafas, y con el claro movimiento de sus labios Patty en la corta distancia le decía a la Pecosa:

—Sólo queremos que seas feliz Amiga… ¡Hazlo!

—Lo sé. —_Le respondió y tras respirar profundamente, se volvió en dirección a la puerta_— Gracias, Patty.

Candy envió una reveladora y cómplice mirada a Albert, y sin pensárselo dos veces decidió lanzarse a la aventura que Terry le proponía en silencio a través de su invisible conexión. La decisión que tomarían era demasiado temeraria, imprudente y peligrosa… pero ambos instintivamente estaban decididos y lo harían bajo el influjo del amor. Al fin y al cabo era normal que los locos enamorados siempre reaccionaran drástica e impulsivamente, bastaba recordar a Romeo y Julieta, por eso consideraron "justa": _la idea de fugarse_.

La rubia se apresuró en tomar el vuelo de su vestido el cual subió para poder correr.

— ¡Candice! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —_con gritos demandantes le preguntaba la matriarca a la novia que empezó a correr._

Mientras Candy corría por el pasillo a su paso salió Eliza, quien trataba de obstaculizar su huída, sin embargo, la Pecosa solamente disminuyó su velocidad para incrustarle una bofetada que hizo caer a la pelirroja. Y con un majestuoso ademán logró escabullirse y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Terry. No sin antes mofarse de Eliza.

—Espero que me disculpes por no asistir a la fiesta que esmeradamente preparaste, pero debo emprender un viaje —_le dijo la rubia a Eliza que seguía tirada en el suelo._

Elroy observó a la heredera mientras huía del altar, la Pecosa echó un vistazo al pasillo y siguió corriendo sin mirar a la senil mujer.

A Terry el corazón le dio un vuelco. Durante un largo minuto apenas pudo respirar, no podía desviar sus ojos de aquella figura envuelta en el ajuar de novia, parecía un ángel blanco no podía creer que Candy temiera tan poco estropear su vestido de novia, y sobre todo de crear el escándalo de su vida con su huída.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida pero Candy ya respiraba con dificultad. No sabía si su agitado corazón estaba a punto de reventar por la emoción de llegar a Terry, o por el miedo de la cercanía de Neil que casi la atrapaba.

El novio Leagan perseguía a Candy pues su esperanza radicaba en no permitir que ella saliera, y ya se lo había comunicado a sus sirvientes, dándoles órdenes de que atraparan o ahuyentaran a ese invitado inesperado.

En Terry resurgía la necesidad de sacarla de ahí, y al ver el peligro que representaba Neil para su amada, el aristócrata en pleno auge de su fuerza masculina apretó los dientes y liberó su lado salvaje. Sin pensarlo se introdujo en la iglesia montado en su caballo, se aproximó solo lo suficiente para derribar con su fusta a Neil y los otros hombres que trataban de alcanzar y someter a la Pecosa. Sin perder más tiempo, alegremente Candy siguió avanzando para encontrarse con él al final del camino. Parecía que ambos disfrutaban de su irreverencia y su aventurero espíritu libre.

En el umbral de la puerta Terry la sujetó de su brazo, la hizo girar en el aire. Y sin perder ni un segundo la atrajo más hacia su pecho, la sentó delante de él y la estrechó entre sus brazos. El movimiento fue rápido y no hubo tiempo para un beso, ya que vio que otra pareja de sirvientes se acercaban peligrosamente.

Ver la actitud osada y rebelde de la rubia lo conmocionó, sin lugar a dudas era la misma chica que él conocía. La miró detenidamente a los ojos, alcanzó a ver una hilera de pecas en el caballete de su nariz y mejillas, era tal como la recordaba. Cuando Candy lo abrazó una sensación de alivio impacto en él, justo en su pecho. Su Pecosa no había cambiado ni en lo más mínimo. Y lo principal era que por fin la había recuperado.

—Pecosa, jamás te arrepentirás, te lo prometo en el nombre del gran amor que te profeso. —_él le declaró._

—Y yo te creo de todo corazón y ciegamente, del mismo modo que te amo. —_ella le correspondió._

Todos los invitados corrían de aquí para allá.La sonrisa que Candy dedicó a aquel círculo de caras ávidas era una verdadera lección de amor supremo. Terry echó un vistazo a la concurrencia, y vio el rostro de conejito asustado de Neil, que se asomaba entre el cuerpo de la fornida Tía-Abuela Elroy, la cual deseaba ser invisible ante las curiosas miradas de los muchos ojos que, con seguridad no dejaban de observarla y murmurar ni un segundo. Los eternos enamorados partieron a todo galope cabalgando al inquieto corcel, dejando en un silencio absoluto y con rostros anonadados a los invitados.

Albert tuvo que recurrir a todo el autocontrol del que era capaz para no pegar un salto, alzar sus brazos y dar un grito triunfal. ¡Lo habían hecho! ¡Su querida y dulce Candy finalmente había entrado en razón! Y Terry su mejor amigo había recapacitado y había regresado para luchar y recuperar a su amada.

Conforme se alejaban el velo de Candy flotaba místicamente en el aire, la nupcial figura se camufló rápidamente entre los remolinos de la blanca nieve hasta casi desaparecer.

— ¡Candice se ha condenado y él se la ha llevado al infierno! —_dijo Elroy._

—Mmmh, yo creo que irán al paraíso….—_dijo el magnate, pero tan pronto escuchó eso la tía abuela Elroy se desmayó._

El carácter formal y conservador de Albert siempre había protegido la personalidad alegre y tenaz de Candy de la excesivamente puritana Elroy. Ella creía que el matrimonio iba a ser la salvación a la "inmoral" forma de vivir de la heredera. Había dejado claro que casándola con Neil le curarían su locura: de trabajar y de ser independiente. Por esa razón Albert no se oponía a que su hija adoptiva abandonara el altar, y dejara atrás a los infernales Leagan.

Era tan propio de Candy el hecho de estar dispuesta a llevar todo el peso de un escándalo, era propio pero inaceptable, ella no se había metido ahí sola. Sabía que él lo había originado, por ello se responsabilizaría, y con lo honorable que era también la salvaría de la conmoción social.

Mientras se alejaban Terry había decidido que hablaría con su padre, el Duque de Grandchester y le ofrecería aceptar el ducado a cambio de que lo apoyara en dar su consentimiento para casarse inmediatamente con Candy, lo necesitaba pues ambos eran menores de edad aún.

*****

A medida que transcurrió el tiempo se intensificó la nevada hasta convertirse en tormenta. Necesitaban protegerse del frío, una blanca capa parecía cubrirlo todo; la nieve, incansable, se deslizaba sobre el horizonte. Atravesaron el bosque para despistar a sus posibles perseguidores., pero no debían permanecer más tiempo a la intemperie, rápidamente deberían encontrar un refugio que los resguardara. A pesar de que Terry desde el inicio cubrió con su abrigo a la Pecosa, ambos ya estaban empapados, hasta el abrigo a la rubia ya parecía colgarle por lo mojado. El rebelde al ver que la rubia se estremecía le dijo:

— Tal vez no era necesario huir de este modo… Perdóname Pecosa. —_Se disculpó por exponerla a tal peligro._

— ¿Terry, qué querías hacer? ¿Quedarte a rezar? —_Osadamente le respondió para disfrazar que temblaba de frío y no de miedo._

— Jajaja. Creo que somos endiabladamente malvados— _el aristócrata se rió ante la inesperada respuesta._ —Pecosa será mejor que lleguemos a una posada, nuestras ropas ya están completamente húmedas, y no debo arriesgarte más.

Ya se encontraban en un suburbio de Chicago, y al ver a un par de mujeres Terry se acercó para preguntarles:

— ¿A qué distancia está alguna posada u hotel? —_preguntó sin retirarse la bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro._

—No muy lejos, casi a 500 metros de la periferia de la ciudad. —_respondieron embebecidamente las mujeres que no desperdiciaron ningún segundo en apartar su vista de los bellos ojos azul zafiro del actor. En ningún momento voltearon a ver a Candy._

Las mujeres no se percataron que el abrigo masculino cubría el ajuar de novia de la rubia. Solamente observaron que el pantalón y camisa de Terry estaban cubiertos por tantos copos de nieve, todo parecía estar húmedo y traslúcido.

—Gracias estimadas ladies. —_dijo mientras se retiraba su gorra como señal de despedida._

Terry inclinó su cabeza como despedida y empezó a galopar a toda prisa dejando a aquellas dos damas suspirando coquetamente. Prosiguió su camino y no se detuvo hasta llegar al hotel, pero antes de entrar al lugar se percató de que había varias personas en la recepción, y le preguntó a la Pecosa:

— ¿Sospecharán todos los que están allí quienes somos, y lo que hemos hecho?... te pregunto por si nos reconocen y nos delatan.

— ¿Tiene eso alguna importancia ahora? — _Le preguntó Candy mientras le modelaba._

Ella se escondió el largo de su vestido en su interior, lo abultó de manera que su vientre le hacía lucir como una mujer embarazada apunto de dar a luz. Terry cubrió su rostro con su bufanda y boina como solía hacerlo para pasar inadvertido. Entraron y fácilmente se registraron sin una palabra de explicación, pues el empleado los trató como un matrimonio. Con su falsa apariencia cualquiera diría que eran una pareja más de viajeros que buscaban un techo cálido en esa fría noche.

Subieron a su habitación y después de quitarse el abrigo, Candy rápidamente corrió hacia la chimenea que caldeaba su dormitorio. Más que sentir el calor que su cuerpo pedía, ella quería ordenar sus pensamientos y calmar sus miedos. Miraba la danza de las llamas sin verlas, era como si estuviera meditando. Esa calidez y tranquilidad poco a poco la relajaron y la placentera sensación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, fue depositándose en su mente.

Apoyado completamente en la puerta y con sus brazos cruzados Terry permaneció largos minutos observándola. Ella lo buscó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, enigmáticos y profundos, comprendió que la miraba en una forma extraña, completamente nueva, y advirtió que esa mirada parecía despertar en ella sentimientos desconocidos.

El blanco vestido de novia estaba empapado provocando que la tela se hubiera vuelto casi transparente y permitiera ver el manifiesto de la sensibilidad femenina que había debajo. Sus turgentes cimas estaban encendidas como dos faroles que lo atraían y lo guiaban al sendero de la pasión. Y ahí continuaba él, mirándola fijamente sus ojos de mar reflejaban la tormenta que se estaba gestando en su corazón. A Candy le daba la impresión de sentirse como si estuviese desnuda ante él.

Para esquivar la mirada la rubia empezó a recorrer la habitación, encontrando una botella de brandy probablemente estaba como cortesía al haberse hospedado en la mejor habitación. Para romper el "hielo" que los había enmudecido, Candy se acercó a Terry con dos copas, pensó que el vino les ayudaría a acabar con el frío que sus cuerpos aún tenían encima… por la ropa mojada.

— ¿Beberás brandy Pecosa?… bueno es justificante… es normal que estés nerviosa.

—No estoy nerviosa —_negó bajando los ojos_—lo tomaré porque me estoy congelando y el vino me ayudará a disminuir la gélida sensación.

—Jajaja. Si no quieres olvidarte hasta de tu nombre es recomendable que bebas solamente una copa. Lo mejor será que te cambies de ropa. Aquí hay toallas y sábanas en las que te podrás envolver en lo que compro ropa para ambos.

— Si lo haré, pero necesito tu ayuda para desabrocharme los botones de la espalda —_lo dijo ocultando el miedo que le oprimía por dentro._

Entonces Terry se acercó hasta estar enfrente de ella, y era tan extrema la cercanía que sus palabras fueron un susurro que abanicó como una suave y cálida brisa los labios de Candy cuando le pidió que se volteara. Ella lo obedeció y sintió como los botones iban cediendo, y lentamente el vestido se fue deslizando. Para el rebelde fue toda una revelación, era una piel primorosa con una especie de sedosidad nacarada, tan suave y nítida como las alas de una mariposa. Candy no podía mirarlo y lo agradecía pues sabía que su cara estaba terriblemente roja. Nunca había estado más apenada y nerviosa en toda su vida. Esperó en un aturdidor silencio a que él terminara.

El actor apartó suavemente la tela húmeda y dejó al descubierto la exquisita espalda. La rubia se quedó inmóvil, pero ante el silencio de ella, Terry pasó despacio su boca cerca de su cuello. Candy se quedó sin respiración, durante un instante pensó que le iba a estallar el corazón, pero en lugar de ello, rápidamente sintió una placentera sensación de calor justo por debajo de la piel. Se estremeció de emoción y un leve hormigueo despertó sus nervios entumecidos.

Terry la giró y tomó el rostro amado entre sus manos, se acercó tanto que sus labios se encontraron, secos, ardientes y ansiosos; bebieron el uno del otro y se unieron todavía más. Ella apoyó las manos sobre su pecho para mantener el equilibrio y su calor le caldeó las palmas. La ropa atenuaba aquel calor, si él se quitaba la ropa, su piel la quemaría. La respiración de Candy le rozaba la piel de una ma nera tan suave como los sueños de adolescencia que él nunca había perdido, de una manera tan dulce como los cálidos veranos que habían nacido en el colegio San Pablo.

La alejó unos segundos para verse reflejado en las profundidades de sus ojos verde esmeralda. Ella abrió sus ojos, recorriendo cada plano y ángulo de esa cara bien parecida y tan amada. Los ojos azul zafiro parecían insinuar cosas que no eran demasiado correctas, pero su sonrisa fue como un rayo que la atravesó proporcionándole confianza y un nuevo goce. Era como un crepitante arco de energía invisible que la hizo sentir que sus huesos se tornaban blandos y huecos.

Terry la besó con suavidad, y luego con más ferocidad arrebatándole la respiración y las dudas de lo que iba a ser un apasionado e intenso preludio. Él nunca había sentido un deseo tan intenso y completamente incontrolado. Concebía la fuerza de esa pasión, la imperiosa urgencia de arrojarla sobre la cama y deslumbrarla con su frenesí en el más completo y desinhibido abandono.

Cuando sus labios se volvieron a cernir sobre los suyos, Candy tuvo que reprimir un suspiro. De nuevo le resultaba sorprendentemente sencillo rendirse ante sus brazos, ante sus besos. Literalmente se consumía de amor y pasión por él ~« ¡_Oh, Señor!, cuánto lo deseaba_…»~ Ávidamente, la mano de él recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo que le desabotonaba el corpiño y este se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura.

La tomó de los hombros, utilizando los labios para pulirle las sienes, los párpados, las mejillas, el cuello, el lóbulo de las orejas, la barbilla hasta llegar a los suaves montículos coronados de rosa. La rubia introdujo los dedos en su oscura melena, mientras él sumergía su rostro en su pecho descendió hasta alcanzar con su boca las exuberantes curvas. Las besó, y las besó hasta que los sentidos de Candy fueron prisioneros de aquel cálido aliento, de aquella fuerza impetuosa que envolvía y deleitaba a sus senos una y otra vez.

Ella sentía deseos de cosas para las que no tenía nombre; lugares que quería tocar que no podía identificar con palabras; sentimientos que él despertaba en ella y que ella quería despertar en él. Ante lo osado de sus pensamientos la piel se le erizó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar suavemente.

Parecía que ninguno de los dos era capaz de pensar racionalmente. El deseo empezó a alcanzar los límites de una dulce y potente liberación innegable, pero al sentir el temblor de su amada Terry entendió el giro radical que estaban dando sus vidas. Podría haberla tomado entonces, pero la inocencia y confianza que Candy le demostraba, lo habían retenido más incluso que su instinto caballeroso.

Con un suspiro de resignación, pensó para sí mismo que lo ocurrido no era tan insólito teniendo en cuenta que la joven siempre había demostrado ser impulsiva y voluntariosa. Ahora no parecía tener el menor remordimiento. Pero aún así se sintió confundido por la situación, su mundo estaba al borde de la rendición. Tras levantarla en brazos y presionarla contra su pecho, Terry se dirigió hacia la cama la recostó ahí y él se sentó en el borde. El aristócrata dejó de besarla para hablarle.

— Pecosa, tú usarás la cama y yo me acomodaré con una manta y descansare sobre una almohada en el suelo.

Pero había sido un error. Verla tan cerca y en la cama había hecho que volviera a pensar en la seducción. Y luchando contra su deseo, decidió retirarse para no caer ante la pasión que lo invadía.

—Tengo que marcharme Candy —_susurró con la voz ahogada._

—Pero ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?... todavía tenemos tiempo, tenemos tantas cosas que hablar y que hacer…—_él la interrumpió._

—Eso es lo que me da miedo Pecosa.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—De que, si no me voy… pueda hacer algo muy poco caballeroso, y creo que ya te he provocado demasiados problemas como para hacer algo… así… mejor me retiro.

—No te vayas, Terry —_dijo, acariciándole la mejilla_— Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Él la recorrió con la mirada entendiendo el significado de sus palabras, y ella vio su ardiente deseo.

— Candy eres virgen. Y aunque te amo, no te haré perder la inocencia. No, tal y como están las cosas.

La rubia bloqueó la vergüenza que la irrumpía y se concentró en declarar su amor, decidida a liberar sus sentimientos habló:

—Todo el amor que siento por ti, es el que clama que seas TÚ quien me haga mujer. —_contuvo el aliento, avergonzada por el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas. _

—Pecosa… No conocemos el futuro —_con un hilo de voz le respondió, estaba tan sorprendido y emocionado de las palabras y sentimientos de su Pecosa que le costaba reaccionar correctamente._

—En el pasado ambos pensamos demasiados las cosas y no dieron resultado. Durante estos dos años he reflexionado Terry, por eso estoy segura de lo que siento y de lo que digo. Esta vez no quiero pensar, solo te quiero amar.

Pero ya era como si los dos hubieran quedado atrapados por las palabras que se habían dicho y Candy estalló sin remordimientos, lo miraba con todo el amor en sus ojos.

—Candy… ése sería el regalo más maravilloso que podrías darme. Sé que esto está mal, pero pierdo la voluntad cuando se trata de ti. —_Su alegría era infinita y empezaba a desbordarse. _

—Esta noche será nuestra y sólo nuestra, —_dijo Candy_—y ocurra lo que ocurra nunca nos arrepentiremos de ella.

Pero él ya no la dejó hablar, la besaba con avidez, posesivamente, sin que las sensaciones dejaran lugar para los pensamientos. Era como si los dos se negaran a considerar que la siguiente mañana los esperaba escondida detrás de la noche para separarlos.

Había sido él quien la había presionado contra su cuerpo o ella quien se había arrojado en sus brazos, no lo sabían ni les importaba. Cayeron juntos sobre la cama, uniéndose sin preámbulos, sin perder tiempo en desnudarse del todo. Y ahí dieron rienda suelta a la multitud de emociones que desbocaron sus corazones.

Con una urgencia adorable Terry tiró de su vestido completamente y dejó al descubierto el cuerpo de Venus de la rubia, era igual o más perfecto que el de la misma Afrodita. Un dolor exquisito se acumuló en su entrepierna. Sería una misión imposible amarla dulcemente y lentamente. Trataría de controlar el terrible fuego que lo consumía.

Ella se deleitaba con su fuerza, descubría nuevos placeres a medida que la iba envolviendo con su cuerpo. La rodeaba con sus brazos, que la estrechaban cada vez con más fuerza, como si fueran de acero. Las manos de Candy avanzaron torpemente por la camisa y apenas había logrado retirársela cuando la boca de él entró en contacto con su abrasadora piel.

No sólo se desprendieron de su ropa sino también de sus inhibiciones, de todos los atavíos exteriores y secundarios que la sociedad colocaba entre ambos. Se perderían en aquel torbellino, abrazados el uno al otro, confiando el uno en el otro para darse lo que necesitaran, para saciar aquel deseo infinito que demandaba el verdadero amor consumándose con la entrega total.

Su pasión no sabía nada de incomodidades, recostados sobre la angosta cama seguían acomodándose en su suave abrazo. Terry encajó la rígida vibración de su cadera en la suavidad de la rubia. Sus sentidos reanimados advirtieron la dureza de su estómago y su abdomen presionando contra ella, la hombría de su amado buscaba el contacto con su piel. Y ante esa insólita emoción Candy flexionó la espalda e instintivamente acercó todavía más sus blancas cimas a la lengua y labios sedientos del aristócrata, él se pegaba a ellas como si de ahí brotara la vida.

La pasión crecía a medida que el cuerpo de Terry se iba acomodando al suyo, meciéndose entre sus piernas la amoldó a él bajo aquel bulto desconocido que la presionaba con tanta intimidad provocando que ella emitiera un dulce quejido.

— ¡Oh, Terry!

La melodía afrodisiaca que Candy expresaba a través de sus dulces gemidos, provocó que Terry perdiera todos sus mejores propósitos de caballerosidad. Nuevamente volvió a tocarla cerrando sus manos en sus pechos, llenándolas ávidamente de su exuberancia, inclinándose sobre ella y haciendo palpitar promisorias durezas contra su feminidad.

Ya estaban pecho contra pecho, caderas contra muslos pero no era suficiente, el hombre enamorado quería conocer cada célula de la mujer que con total amor se estaba entregando. Exploraría todo su ser para besar cada uno de sus poros. Su viaje al sur de ese níveo cuerpo lo hizo encontrar la fuente de donde nacía su deseo y la acarició. Inició con un movimiento ondulante que hizo que Candy sintiera en su montículo y en su tenso estómago toda la calidez de su cuerpo.

Entonces él pensó que sus dedos tal vez serían ásperos ante la suavidad perfecta de ese centro que emanaba las emociones, pero Candy apenas pudo respirar cuando la lengua errante de Terry besó ese punto donde se podían percibir hasta los latidos de su corazón. Aunque él lo acariciaba con extrema delicadeza, ella pensó que se desvanecería con cada milímetro de su suave movimiento, con su constante e incesante invasión.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, quería gritar antes de enloquecer, entonces por voluntad propia nuevamente elevó su cuerpo en señal de ofrenda. Lo único que pudo pensar fue en que quería sentirlo, presionar sus senos desnudos contra el duro contorno del pecho del aristócrata. Terry le había mostrado su experiencia y conocimientos en cada instante, en cada caricia. Le estaba haciendo el amor, primero con palabras, luego con esas manos tiernas y sabias... después con los labios. Candy dejó que él la tocará como quisiera y donde quisiera, mientras ella le correspondía con besos frenéticos por todo su ser.

Y por fin, cuando ella estaba tensa como un arco a punto de estallar Terry se inclinó ante la rubia que vibraba de deseo y lo recibía con el cuerpo arqueado. Él se deslizó separando sus muslos pues el empeño con que ella lo besó le animó a intervenir con mayor pasión, buscaba impacientemente entrar a su cuerpo. Se apretó tiernamente contra Candy y se hundió en el abismo quemante que ella resguardaba entre sus piernas, dejando que su fuerza y su dureza la penetraran, ahogando las protestas, las palabras, los pensamientos.

La intimidad del acto, más que causarle molestias la asustó,estaba demasiado asombrada como para moverse o protestar. La siguiente ofensiva de Terry la dejó sin aliento. Volvió a surcarla a un ritmo suave y pausado, y ella apenas podía respirar. En la turbulenta vida de Terry siempre en busca de la felicidad, aquel momento fue un nuevo punto de partida. Le pareció que había cruzado una barrera invisible, ingresando desesperadamente en el hogar anhelado.

Un fugaz dolor apareció y ella seguía sin moverse, no fuera que la punzada aumentara, de pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que suponía ser suya aquella noche. Terry imaginaba lo que su amada estaba sintiendo y pensando por eso esperó con ansiedad para luego preguntarle:

— ¿Mi amada Pecosa, estás bien?

Con él tan profundamente hundido en ella Candy se retorció, intentando rechazar la intrusión. Pensaba que ese no podía ser el final que prometían todas aquellas sensaciones. Terry se retiró de su cuerpo solo unos centímetros sagazmente rozó contra el núcleo central que resguardaba el placer, el movimiento tiró de las partes más íntimas de la Pecosa provocando que el dolor se convirtiera en una chispa creciente de intenso y penetrante placer.

Ella se movió para acomodar el cuerpo al suyo. No más vergüenzas, no más resistencias, sólo el deseo, la necesidad de sentirlo aún más dentro de ella... más allá de ella misma, más allá de lo posible. No dijo nada más, no hizo nada más, simplemente permaneció allí, para dejar que la amara.

Al interpretar su movimiento como aprobación, Terry continuó con un ascenso y un descenso, un apretarse y alejarse dentro de ella, inundándola hasta relajarla como la lluvia después de la sequía. Él se fundió como un volcán, irrumpió en ella una y otra vez, hasta unirse completamente con su dulce suavidad. Los músculos de Candy se tensaron pues lo sentía cada vez más dentro de ella. Había más, su cuerpo lo sabía, lo buscaba de manera instintiva. Ella lo agarró fuertemente y lo empujó hacia ella, quemándolo con su húmeda pasión. La necesidad y el deseo se fundieron en uno, consumiéndose en lo más profundo de sus almas y cuerpos.

Siguiendo a la ciega urgencia que se había apoderado de ellos. Candy estaba curvándose deseosa de volver a atraparlo con el horno interior de su deseo, la insoportable necesidad crecía más, cada vez más fuerte y constante que cada latido del corazón. Y él la saciaba una y otra vez, ahora era suya: irrevocablemente, completamente, e ilimitadamente suya. Candy lo tenía totalmente enamorado, no sólo con su forma de ser, ni con su bondadoso corazón. Ahora estaba atrapado por su cuerpo que se convirtió en su refugio, consuelo y templo de placer. Definitivamente ella era lo que su alma abrumada siempre había buscado.

Candy sentía que el pecho de Terry se sacudía y chocaba rítmicamente contra sus senos. Los largos mechones castaños deliciosamente se agitaban contra su rostro. Ella jadeó triunfalmente y cerró los ojos, entregando todo lo que tenía a la impetuosa potencia y la apasionada perfección de su unión. Su sensualidad se había vuelto agresiva y restregaba las caderas contra las de él... blanduras que invitaban a la dureza… y se dejó llevar por aquel balanceo rítmico, aquel acto de posesión implacable. Él sabía cuándo debía ser tierno y cuándo debía ser duro, casi brutal. Era la lucha de dos cuerpos por ser sólo uno.

El salvaje y vibrante meneo de su vientre se extendía y se extendía por todo el cuerpo y la hacía cimbrarse y estremecerse hasta acoplarse por completo a él. Aquella vorágine no sólo procedía de él, también provenía de ella, sus cuerpos hablaban un mismo lenguaje. El tiempo había dejado de existir, sólo quedaban los movimientos y las sensaciones. La fuerza indomable que los poseía, era un territorio en que sus cuerpos extasiados sin aliento sólo eran los recipientes de sus sentidos hambrientos.

Candy fue consciente de sus respiraciones irregulares y agitadas, del calor que desprendían y los cubría con un manto de sudor, del suave golpeteo de sus cuerpos al unirse y del rítmico rechinido de la cama. Durante el resto de la noche, fue fácil reemplazar el miedo por la lujuria.

El mundo de la Pecosa daba vueltas y cada embate de Terry intensificaba la espiral líquida de placer que cada vez se plegaba con más fuerza en su interior y la acercaba al momento desconocido del auge. Jadeante, cerró los ojos y se dejó atrapar por el torbellino que la elevó en los aires; su cuerpo se agitaba, se tensaba y flotaba. Era como una burbuja de gozo que iba creciendo desde el centro de su ser amenazando con hacerla estallar.

Terry vio las lágrimas que afluían en los verdes ojos. Supo que aquello era la fulminante culminación que se iba levantando dentro de ella y él sintió lo mismo. Todo lo que había escondido y contenido durante tanto tiempo, ahora estaba clamando por liberarse, era como un canal de agua que de pronto encontraría una vía de escape.

En el momento en que todas estas sensaciones alcanzaron sus máximas expresiones, él finalmente abandonó toda tentativa de pensar y se rindió a aquellos placeres íntimos. Terry retrocedió y volvió a meterse en ella una vez más, Candy gozó de las dóciles ondulaciones y de las apasionadas arremetidas del cuerpo del aristócrata. Ella, presa de una pasión incontrolable respiró bruscamente y dejó escapar un gruñido de placer. Él la escuchó gemir dulcemente su nombre _~¡__Terry!_~_,_ dejándola inmersa en la más deliciosa languidez, y con su corazón repleto de un embriagador torrente de emoción.

Entonces Terry aceleró sus embestidas mientras que su mente se llenaba de las imágenes de la flexible firmeza de aquel cuerpo femenino en sus manos, en su boca, en cualquier parte, en todas partes. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus sentidos mareados del placer más delirante fueron liberados, al tiempo que de su garganta desprendía un sonido estremecido como si musitara una oración. Candy pudo oírlo gemir, grave y profundamente su nombre _~¡Candy!_~_._

La fina cuerda de la sensualidad que los arrojó a uno contra el otro, se tensó llevándolos al extremo de la locura. Fueron horas sin minutos. Su unión de fuego y agua permitió que el arroyo de lujuria de Terry desembocara un manantial de vida en el interior de Candy. Y fue entonces cuando ambos llegaron a la cumbre del éxtasis, que centelleante como el sol tras quebrarse los dejó sumidos en una tenue oscuridad, fundidos el uno con el otro podían escuchar sus corazones latiendo. Quedaron abrazados, cobijados con la luz de la chimenea y con el rugir de las llamas arrullándolos.

*****

Terry se levantó con la sensación de que la sábana había resbalado de la cama, pero aún así, él todavía sentía presente en su piel la ferviente entrega de su Candy. Se regocijaba de ver a su lado recostada a la Pecosa con el cuerpo aún cubierto de sudor, ella movió lánguidamente la cabeza abrió sus ojos encontrando la azul mirada escrutadora a través del oscuro velo de sus pestañas.

— ¿Te arrepientes de algo? — _Terry le preguntó._

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Reencontrarte y amarte ha sido lo más maravilloso de mi vida. Nunca lo haría, menos después de nuestra hermosa unión.

—Pecosa hay algo aún más maravilloso que nuestra unión... Tal vez, ahora en tus entrañas llevas a mi heredero. — _él le susurró._

— ¡¿En verdad, lo crees posible Terry?!

— Puede ser… pero si no estás embarazada, mi intención es hacerlo tantas veces hasta que lleves a mí hijo en tu interior.

Al segundo, Candy estaba suspirando, dejando que Terry la hiciera suya con exquisita ternura y sabiduría, haciéndola llegar a extremos de placer de los cuales siempre salía satisfecha para sumergirse en un sueño profundo. Los cimientos de su vida acababan de cambiar, estaría segura y feliz bajo el techo y amor de Terry por eso ya podía dormir, pues su sueño al fin era verdad.

*****

Aunque no tuvo tiempo para soñar, al amanecer contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos. Al abrir sus ojos no podía creerlo. Lo que veía no era una ilusión era su realidad, ahí estaba Terry a su lado dormido y abrazándola. Llena de emoción supo que esa era sólo la primera mañana de muchas exactamente iguales; que la pasión que con tanta energía habían compartido una y otra vez durante la larga y turbulenta noche se volvería a repetir un día tras otro, semana tras semana, a lo largo de muchas estaciones y en el curso de muchos años. Al sentir el aristócrata su mirada, él despertó e inmediatamente le dijo:

— Pecosa, quiero hablar con Albert, urgentemente.

— ¿Urgentemente? —_un miedo asaltó la mente de Candy_— ¿Cuál es el motivo?

—Mi intención es la de pedir tu mano.

— ¿Mi mano?

—En matrimonio Pecosa… Y puesto que ya me he tomado más que tu mano… No habrá manera alguna de que me lo nieguen…

Candy parpadeó, bajó las pestañas le brillaban los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar.

— ¿Acaso no deseas ser mi esposa, Pecosa...? —_preocupado le preguntó._

—Desde que escuché las campanadas en la iglesia supe lo que tenía que hacer… Sabes le pedí a Dios una señal y sin motivo alguno sonaron las campanas… y… mi mente escuchó que Dios me había dado otra oportunidad, sabía con seguridad que ésta vez no iba a desobedecer los mandatos de mi corazón.

—Yo en ese momento sentí morir… pensé que la ceremonia había finalizado… Gracias a Dios por su infinita bondad. Soy plenamente feliz… ¿Y tú pecosa lo eres?

—Yo estoy en el paraíso Terry.

—Jajaja. Candy te pregunto si eres feliz y me contestas que estás en el paraíso.

—Terry esa es la descripción de la "perfecta felicidad", definida por alguien que ha conocido las cumbres y los abismos.

—De acuerdo Pecosa, a partir de hoy, y de este momento viviremos en nuestro paraíso.

**FIN**

_**G**__**izah**___

_14 / Febrero / 2010_

_**HOLA NIÑAS HERMOSAS:**_

Otra vez aquí estoy, con otra historia de mis eternos enamorados, es un regalo para las Terrytanas como celebración del Día del Amor y la Amistad.

**VERÓNICA, YUME-XAN, TAMBORSITA333,**

MALINALLI, LERINNE, CARY, DIANIS, ADRYX,

NIKKITA22, CHEPY, ANTTEALB.

Aprovecho el espacio para agradecerles infinitamente sus comentarios sobre el final de Inquebrantable. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribirme. Un saludo con cariño chicas!!!

Bueno me despido quedando a la espera de sus comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, sugerencias, aportaciones, dudas, y demás mensajes.


End file.
